THE ADVENTURES OF RAVEN HOLMES AND ROBIN WATSON
by randomle26
Summary: [RATED T FOR MINOR LEMON REFERENCE; ROBRRAE ONE SHOT] Raven takes the time to explain to her fiancé, Nightwing, the greatness that is BBC's series Sherlock.


**AN: Per request of xxthebluejayxx, here's a really random/short one shot with Raven and Robin.**

**Please ignore thy errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raven sat crisscrossed on the black leather couch of Titans Tower, chewing on some _Red Vines_. To be completely honest, she wasn't fond of the candy: Beast Boy "accidentally" hid her clean underwear on laundry day, so Raven retaliated by chewing on the changeling's guilty pleasure.

"_Her case! Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it?"_ yelled the famous Benedict Cumberbatch in his well-known role as the modern Sherlock Holmes.

When Raven wasn't sucked into the secret realms of her books, she was watching Sherlock Holmes. Something about the genius man, the lone mystery, bore Raven into the modern mystery. She liked that Sherlock had the ability to mask his need for companionship. It was like looking at a "genderbent" (to quote Jinx) version of herself- only Raven lacked excitement towards solved mysteries or a scarf.

She was watching the first episode for the umpteenth time when her fiancé, Robin- _Nightwing_ walked in.

The usually costumed leader strutted inside the common room to see his betrothed on the couch, eating Red Vines (instead of drinking her usual cup of tea). Nightwing couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, observing Raven's somewhat unorthodox casual matter. He lightly skidded towards her place on the couch, looking over to what she was watching.

"_Houston, we have a mistake. Get on to Cardiff. Find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!"_ Sherlock exclaimed.

"What's caught your interest today?" he asked.

Raven didn't tear her eyes away from the TV, only handing him a Red Vine as a sign of acknowledgement, "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

Nightwing scrunched his nose, "That doesn't look like Sherlock."

Raven merely scoffed, "If you're referring to Robert Downey Jr. then I guess you're right." (1)

Nightwing skillfully jumped over the couch and plopped down next to her. "So what's so special about this guy?" he asked with subtle jealousy.

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes at his schoolboy charm, scooting closer to him and leaning her purple locks against his toned chest, "He's a genius that has a reason to be cocky," lightly poking at his ego with a Red Vine.

The former Boy Wonder smirked and nudged her, "Who's who?"

Raven pointed at the taller man with the curly hair, "That's Sherlock Holmes," then pointed at the shorter man with the lightly colored hair and a slight limp, "that's Watson."

"Isn't that the Hobbit?" Nightwing asked, lightly treading his fingers through her semi-long locks, "And isn't that Khan?"

Raven smirked, "Yes those actors played the respective parts well." In truth, she hadn't seen _The Hobbit_- utter protest towards moviemakers need to make so much money off the shortest book. (2). The empath wasn't too much of a Sci-Fi fan either, but she did find the newest _Star Trek _movies amusing in contradiction to the older series.

"So how long have they been on this show?" he asked, somewhat bored.

Sensing his boredom, she rolled her eyes and answered, "They've been on for two series. It'll be _forever_ till the third one comes out."

After that, Raven couldn't help but notice that Nightwing had suddenly lost his voice, no longer asking questions. She assumed he understood the gist of the story, considering what a great detective he was.

Finally, the purple-haired empath looked over and watched his eyes, loving how interested he suddenly became enticed by the show. She glanced over once more, uncharacteristically becoming bored considering the number of times she's seen this episode. Maybe it was the sudden presence of her fiancé that distracted her.

Raven looked over, rubbing her pale hand against the chest of his t-shirt. She put her lips against his neck before moving her lips higher towards his earlobe. "You wanna go solve a mystery of our own?"

Nightwing basically ignored her, "Uh-huh. Sure, what a great idea."

The empath widened her eyes at his sudden boredom in her. She stood up, slapping the back of his head. "Ass," she muttered under her breath and began walking towards her room.

As soon as the credits of the episode scrolled up, Nightwing finally blinked back. Looking from left to right, he suddenly noticed his fiancé's disappearance. "Raven?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**I've only seen two or three episodes of Sherlock so I'm sorry if any of the information is inaccurate.**

**(1) I'm not a fan of Robert Downey Jr. I think he's a little overrated- sorry, just my opinion**

**(2) Kind of a personal opinion I share with my family**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
